I'm not going to suffer anymore
by JJmagicalbeast
Summary: Everything is the same other than Harry and Ginny began to develop a close friendship after the chamber. This story is placed during ootp and forward. Harry is tired of dealing with his abusive relatives and runs away he doesn't know where to go or what to do but he knows anywhere is better than there. He misses Ginny and the rest of his friends Rated M for later chapters-on hiatus
1. chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is my first fanfiction and I've never tried to do any sort of creative writing before. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and ill brinh the next one as soon as possible. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments or message menand tell me what you think on how I could improve the story or if you want to see anything happen throughout the story.**

Harry decided he could no longer stay at the Dursleys after his most recent beating by his Uncle Vernon. For years harry has dealt with being beat by his Uncle and whale of cousin Dudley, when he got his Hogwarts letter that changed for he only dealt with it during the summer. This upcoming year he would be entering his fifth year of school and this summer may have been his worse since starting school, he was getting no useful information from anyone about Voldemort, he was being beaten an inch away from death on several occasions, and he was getting less food than he's ever received under the Dursleys care. He decided that it would be best for him to leave as soon as he was in a suitable condition.

Harry decided that he'd take his trunk and Hedwigs cage and board the Knight Bus so he could travel to London before making his next move. So four days later when his new cuts were efficiently closed, his bruises less tender, and his broken arm and ribs have healed enough for him to move with little pain he departed after the Dursleys fell asleep. He walked to the local child's park and pointed out his wand a few seconds later the Knight Bus appeared, harry was finally on his way to safety. Stan the busses conductor recognized Harry immediately and started to talk to him about the Dailey Prophet calling him a nutter something harry had no idea about. Him and Stan chatted the entire way to the Leaky Cauldron, once he arrived there Harry couldn't help but feel that he might've put himself in danger by running away. He told himself that no matter how much danger he might be in the Wizarding World he knew it was better than being abused everyday.

Harry was able to stay peacefully at the Inn and explore Diagon Alley for three days before he heard a familiar voice from his room above the barroom. He debated to himself for a few minutes before the voice yelled for him clearly out of frustration, front there he had no doubt that it was Hagrid. He walked downstairs to see Remus Lupin Harrys smile couldn't have been bigger he was finally safe. He jumped the rest of the steps and ran towards Remus harry felt amazing he was finally safe, but when Remus looked back at Harry his face expressed disappointment and Harry automatically thought he made the wrong choice about leaving his aunt and uncles.

"Remus," Harry said as if unsure he was looking at Remus Lupin his ex-professor and dad's schoolmate?

Remus looked at harry before he sighed a sigh of relief and asked with a firmer tone than usual but an obvious amount of worry in his voice, " Harry what were you thinking? Running away like that without explanation of where you went or why you were left , you had everyone including me worried sick about you."

By this point harry had his head down and was staring at the wooden floor clearly ashamed of himself and his actions. Remus looked at him at him and with another sigh he put his hand on Harrys shoulder and told him that he needed and answer before they could leave. After a few moments Harry looked up at Remus took his hand and led him up the stairs and into his room so he could say his part.

Once they sat on the bed harry sighed and Remus noticed that he was shaking slightly and couldn't help but wonder why but didn't dare ask anything incase he got an explanation from Harry without asking.

Remus said in a soft voice, " Harry, please tell me why you ran away like that you must've known that was foolish of you, don't you?"

" Well..." and Harry explained at rapid speed about the abuse he's been suffering since he could remember and how it finally pushed him over the line, "… so when I decided to leave I couldn't stand it anymore. I'd rather be attacked and killed by Vodelmort himself than continue to live like that."

After hearing that and letting it sink in he understood that Harry did what he thought best for himself and got himself out of an abusive household. Even if it was reckless it was the right thing to do in his situation with that Remus asked, " Harry, please stand for me and take your shirt off so I can see the damage?"

Harry suddenly realized what he just admitted to and quickly said to Remus, " Please, don't tell anyone especially Sirius he'll go and do something reckless and could get thrown back in Azkaban or worse. You won't tell anyone right?"

" Of course I won't harry I just want to help you, but I do believe it would be a good idea to tell your friends including Ginny I can tell you care about her deeply and tell Dumbledore as well so he can arrange for you to stay elsewhere," Remus said with worry and admiration towards the young man he was sitting next to clearly in his voice.

With that Harry stood and removed his shirt revealing an immense amount of scars and bruising all around his stomach and chest. Some cuts were obviously recently made, then harry turned around at Remus' instruction and showed his back to him where there was more bruises, cuts, and scars. As he looked closer Remus could see some spelled out words such as 'freak' and 'useless'. He said a few incantations and waved his wand and healed as many of the bruising and open cuts as possible.

Harry said, " Thank you for everything. Mmm, what do we do now?"

Remus explained that he'd notify a few friends of his and said that including Remus would escort him to a secure location tomorrow morning. Harry agreed with he plan and thanked Remus again for taking care of him and changed into his pj's and packed his trunk so he'd be ready to leave early the next morning.


	2. special announcement

**With the coming weeks i will try and post new chapters as well as the new story im working on. With this the only reason i may not be able to is that im returning to school soon. On the 28th i begin my first year of high school and im not sure how much ill be able to write but ill try and update my stories and add more as much as possible thank you for your support and understanding.**

 **My next story will bring remus and harry closer in several ways as well as touch more on harry and ginnys friendship after the chamber i think so far ita turning out to be a very interesting story**

 **The next chapter for thsi story is on its way as well that is almost finished and should be up sometime later today or tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N

I'm know a lot of this isn't my writing but I felt it necessary to have this part of OOTP in this story. I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I could that right remains to J.K Rowling. I've seperated everything from chapter 5 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix with a row of xxxxxxxxxx's i hope no one gets confused while reading.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The departure was easy going they were able to leave when the sun was still down and most people still asleep. Harrys guard consisted of Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a few other people Harry didn't recognize. Within a hour of departure Harry felt like he was frozen to his broom when Remus informed everyone that it was time to descend. Without argument Harry dived down following Tonks, he was so relieved when he landed on the ground and Mad-eye gave him a slip of paper with an address on it. It read ' Number twelve Grimmauld Place is headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix'.

"What's this," Harry said but when he looked there was suddenly a house that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Don't ask questions out here. Get inside," growled Moody.

Harry followed Remus up the stairs and after he undid the several locks he entered with harry behind him. Entering the long dim hallway Harry couldn't help but feel that the place was kind of creepy and unclean. He followed Remus down the hallway and up the stairs so he could be shown his room. Ron must be here for the room had two beds set up and one trunk opened on one end of the bed on the right. A moment later Remus came back carrying Harrys trunk and broom before departing again for harry to settle in.

Harry took a few minutes to set up his bed and change into some warmer clothes before leaving the lonely room and heading down the stairs. When Harry reached the last step he heard a few familiar voices and turned around just in time for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to tackle him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU," Ginny screamed at harry before hugging him closer and resting her face on his chest and whispering, "You scared me."

Ron simply said," Well I'm glad you're safe and all but what caused you to leave like that?"

Harry responded to both of them by saying, " I'll explain later in more detail but I'm okay. Now help me up since you guys decided to crush me."

Hermione still kept quiet as Ginny rolled off Harry and Ron helped Harry up. Her face was expressionless and cold and Harry could tell that he was going to get yelled at later for this.

A moment later they heard someone running up the stairs and Sirius emerged from the doorway and asked, "What's all this commotion up here..." then he saw Harry standing there smiling,"... Harry Potter." A second later Harry filled the gap between the two of them and they hugged each other.

"Sirius, I didn't know you were here, what is this place and why has every one of your letters told me nothing but be careful and don't be reckless," Harry asked with a clear annoyance in his voice.

Sirius said," Well with owls being intercepted more and more nowadays we can't go giving information out that way in case anyone gets a hand on the owls. This place is the home of the Black family and I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order."

"Okay. What's this order? I keep hearing about it was mentioned on the piece of parchment Mad-eye gave to me as well," Harry asked slightly confused.

Hermione then explained," Well it's the Order of The Phoenix and was created by Dumbledore when they first fought You-know-who."

Harry took a moment to contemplate this before his face settled in understanding and he said, "So why are we just standing in the middle of the hall? Where's the kitchen I'm starved."

They all started to laugh before Sirius led the way down the kitchen where several order members were as well as his guard, the twins, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone looked over to the door as they approached when Harry got to the doorway everyone started to speak. It was all mixed commotion but Harry could pick out parts such as, "You had us worried there, boy," and, "Good thing you're safe," then the rest of the Wesley's that haven't already seen him came up to him.

Mrs. Weasley gave him one of her bone crushing hugs and said, "Oh you look way to thin have some food. What do they do at your aunts, starve you?"

Mr. Weasley came over and placed is hand on his shoulder before saying," I'm so glad you're alright Harry you gave us quite a scare."

Finally the twins came over with Bill and started asking tons of questions. Harry couldn't even comprehend what they were saying half the time they were speaking so fast so bill had to usher them away. Mrs. Weasley brought over some eggs and toast that she just prepared for him and he had to have seconds and thirds before he was full. As he ate several order members tried to find out why he left the safety of Privet Drive. He nearly choked when they first asked the question, he didn't know how to answer, talking to Remus was one thing Remus was his favorite defense teacher, a friend of his parents, and one of the more understanding Marauders. He trusted his friends, the Wesley's, Sirius, and Dumbledore but something made him feel like he could trust Remus to keep his mouth shut until harry was ready to talk about it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After he finished his meal Sirius spoke up," You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity harry associated with the arrival of dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well since I've been here I've been eating and being asked questions so I figured I'd wait. I was going to pull you and Remus aside because I know I can trust you to at least tell me something," Harry said hesitantly.

Then Mrs. Weasley spoke up," You're too young, you can't join the order you're only fifteen."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask question?" asked Sirius. "Harry has been in that muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

"'You're too young, you're not in the Order,'" said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. " Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly." That's your parents decision. Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. Her normally kindly face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George's heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name), "he has more right than most to--"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's only fifteen and--"

"--and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some--"

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still--"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally Harry decided to speak up he didn't mind being criticized but he wouldn't let anyone talk to Sirius like that. He was quite annoyed that they were fighting simply because he wanted some information from him so he raised his voice, "ENOUGH!" As everyone turned to stare at Harry he spoke again clearly frustrated with the situation he stated as calmly as he could, "So what if I'm not my father. What does that matter? If Sirius was ever given a trial I should have been living with him for these past fourteen years. Mrs. Weasley I know you're simply trying to look out for me but this is information I have a right to know about. He's my godfather and if he believes he should tell me then let him." Everyone looked at him shocked that he'd dare speak like that to an adult.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Personally,' said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, 'I think it better that Harry gets the facts--not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture--from us, rather than a garbled version from ... others.'

'Well,' said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, 'well ... I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart--'

'He's not your son,' said Sirius quietly.

'He's as good as,' said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. 'Who else has he got?'

'He's got me!'

'Yes,' said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, 'the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?'

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

'Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry,' said Lupin sharply. 'Sirius, sit down.'

Mrs. Wesley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.

'I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this,' Lupin continued, 'he's old enough to decide for himself.'

'I want to know what's been going on,' Harry said at once.

He did not look at Mrs. Weasley. He had been touched by what she had said about his being as good as a son, but he was also impatient with her mollycoddling. Sirius was right, he was not a child.

'Very well,' said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. 'Ginny--Ron--Hermione--Fred--George--I want, you out of this kitchen, now.'

There was instant uproar.

'We're of age!' Fred and George bellowed together.

'If Harry's allowed, why can't I?' shouted Ron.

'Mum, I want to hear!' wailed Ginny.

'NO!' shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes overbright. 'I absolutely forbid--'

'Molly you can't stop Fred and George,' said Mr. Weasley wearily. 'They are of age--'

'They're still at school--'

'But they're legally adults now,' said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.

'I--oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron--'

'Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!' said Ron hotly. 'Won't--won't you?' he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

For a split second, Harry considered telling Ron that he wouldn't tell him a single word, that he could try a taste of being kept in the dark and see how he liked it. But the nasty impulse vanished as they looked at each other.

'Course I will,' Harry said.

Ron and Hermione beamed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fine!' shouted Mrs. Weasley. 'Fine! Ginny, out!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din. Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.

'OK, Harry ... what do you want to know?'

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month.

'Where's Voldemort?' he said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. 'What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything--'

'That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet,' said Sirius, 'not as far as we know, anyway... And we know quite a lot.'

'More than he thinks we do, anyway,' said Lupin.

'How come he's stopped killing people?' Harry asked. He knew Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.

'Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself,' said Sirius. 'It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up.'

'Or rather, you messed it up for him,' said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.

'How?' Harry asked, perplexed.

'You weren't supposed to survive!' said Sirius. 'Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness.'

'And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore,' said Lupin. 'And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once.'

'How has that helped?' Harry asked.

'Are you kidding?' said Bill incredulously. 'Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!'

'Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned,' said Sirius.

'So, what's the Order been doing?' said Harry, looking around at them all.

'Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans,' said Sirius.

'How d'you know what his plans are?' Harry asked quickly.

'Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Lupin, 'and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate.'

'So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?'

'Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again,' said Sirius. 'In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters.'

'So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?'

'We're doing our best,' said Lupin.

'How?'

'Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard,' said Bill. 'It's proving tricky, though.'

'Why?'

'Because of the Ministry's attitude,' said Tonks. 'You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened.'

'But why?' said Harry desperately. 'Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore--'

'Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem,' said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. 'Dumbledore.'

'Fudge is frightened of him, you see,' said Tonks sadly.

'Frightened of Dumbledore?' said Harry incredulously.

'Frightened of what he's up to,' said Mr. Weasley. 'Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic.'

'But Dumbledore doesn't want--'

'Of course he doesn't,' said Mr. Weasley. 'He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job.'

'Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is, a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice,' said Lupin. 'But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it.'

'How can he think that?' said Harry angrily. 'How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up--that I'd make it all up?'

'Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years,' said Sirius bitterly. 'Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him.'

'You see the problem,' said Lupin. 'While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperious Curse.'

'But you're telling people, aren't you?' said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. 'You're letting people know he's back?'

They all smiled humourlessly.

'Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?' said Sirius restlessly.

'And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community,' said Lupin. 'It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf.'

'Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off,' said Sirius, 'and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them.'

'We've managed to convince a couple of people, though,' said Mr. Weasley. Tonks here, for one--she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage-- Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet.'

'But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back--' Harry began.

'Who said none of us are putting the news out?' said Sirius. 'Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?'

'What d'you mean?' Harry asked.

'They're trying to discredit him,' said Lupin. 'Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot--that's the Wizard High Court--and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too.'

'But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards,' said Bill, grinning.

'It's no laughing matter,' said Mr. Weasley sharply. 'If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way--well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field.'

'But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?' asked Harry desperately.

'Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry,' said Sirius. 'He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment.'

'What's he after apart from followers?' Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered, 'Stuff he can only get by stealth.'

When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, 'Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time.'

'When he was powerful before?'

'Yes.'

'Like what kind of weapon?' said Harry. 'Something worse than the Avada Kedavra--?'

'That's enough!'

Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

'I want you in bed, now. All of you,' she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

'You can't boss us--' Fred began.

'Watch me,' snarled Mrs. Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. 'You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway.'

'Why not?' said Harry quickly. 'I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight.'

'No.'

It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Lupin.

'The Order is comprised only of overage wizards,' he said. 'Wizards who have left school,' he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. 'There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you... I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough.'

Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry, recognizing defeat, followed suit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were hanging out in the boys room after dinner. Ginny and Hermione were watching while Harry and Ron played wizards chest on the floor. Harry already lost three games and was still frustrated from the conversation from the day he got to headquarters which he already filled Ginny in on. Ginny was trying her best to relax him by running her hands through his hair and rubbing his shoulders, but nothing would work. He kept tensing when she touched him and she could tell his scar was bothering him but he wouldn't say anything though he was trying his best to hide his pain. The worst part is that he's been like this since before the argument that took place when he got there.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute..." Ginny said suddenly. She quickly added," In private." Harry looked confused and Ron looked up at his sister silently asking her what she was trying to do. She simply ignored his silent question and directed her attention at Harry who she was still waiting for an answer from.

Harry had no problem talking with her, even though they have rarely talked one-on-one other than in letters. He hesitated for another second before answering, "Yeah that's fine with me, shall we go to your room?"

"Yeah, let's go we need to talk, "Ginny said before dragging him up off the floor and to the door. From there they went to a room a few doors down on the right. Ginny opened the door and led Harry in and onto her bed.

"So what did you want to talk about, Gin?" Harry asked wondering why she wanted to talk to him by himself and why was she acting so different?

Ginny took a minute to gather her thoughts before she spoke, "First of all if you're going to be a miserable prat while you're here I'd rather have you stay at your aunts. I know you want more information and you deserve more information but please Ron, Hermione and I are supposed to be your friends and you've only been here a few days and are more miserable than ever. The thing with You-know-who can't be the only thing that is bothering you. And don't argue with me about it, I know something is wrong you never yell at adults or tense up when I touch you. What's wrong? Just take some time, the night, I don't care just about it but you either tell me what's bothering you, don't tell me and stop being so miserable about it or don't talk to me and sulk somewhere else. If I were you I'd go with he first option considering you can get what's bothering you off your chest and you keep your cutest friend along the way."

With that she left and when back down the hall towards his and Ron's room leaving harry dumbfounded about what just took place. He didn't know why but he was in complete awe over how Ginny just told him off. He couldn't help thinking about how cute she was when she was mad at him. The way she was able to handle his behavior and how she still tried to flirt while doing it. He couldn't help be confused by what he was feeling this wasn't how he usually felt. It wasn't like his brotherly feelings towards Ron or the way he considered Hermione a sister this was completely different. He couldn't look at her like his friend or Ron's sister anymore she was Ginny the cute, fiery, redhead that he cared for maybe even loved. Now he was too confused to try and talk to her about any of this tonight he decided that it was for the best that he tells her but maybe just bits and pieces.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter im on my last week of vacation and have been busy getting ready for my first day of high school on monday. I'll try to keep adding chapters as frequently as possible. i will guarantee a chapter every Sunday at least.** **A/N this chapter has some will create the path of the rest of the story in my belief its a big change compared to how the series actually goes. As always i hope you enjoy and thanks for reading** **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry spent the rest of the night thinking about what she said, he couldn't bear to lose her she meant a lot to him. The next day after breakfast when they were cleaning and he was so distracted he often zoned out. After he did this the third time Ron had asked him what was wrong he simply shrugged and said he hasn't gotten much sleep lately. When he did it a fifth time Mrs. Weasley had him go and get some sleep and she'd wake him in a few hours. Honestly he wasn't tired he slept fine once he fell asleep he just couldn't keep his mind off of Ginny and what she said the night before.

When he got to his room he laid in his bed for a while before coming to a conclusion. He would tell Ginny he would tell her everything why he left Privet Drive what he's endured for years his worries about Vodelmort, everything she deserved that. She was his best friend for years now and understood him better than Ron or Hermione or even Sirius and Dumbledore. He knew that she might end up doing something reckless and try to go after the Dursleys but he really didn't care, she deserved to know especially since he knew if he lost her he'd go crazy. Now he had to figure out when they'd have enough time to talk about all of it. He thought he could worry about that later and take advantage to being in his room and actually get some extra sleep.

The next thing Harry knew he was being shaken awake by Sirius. Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were he could see in the doorway, he had no clue where Ron was though. Then he realized Sirius was speaking to him. He started to take in what he was saying,"...Hey are you alright? What's wrong, why were you screaming. Harry what's wrong."

"I'm fine, bad dream that's all..."He looked at them all in turn some of their faces were white others shown emotions of worry. Ginny's was filled with concern and a disproving look mixed with a little bit of wonder,"...Seriously don't worry. I'm fine," Harry said reassuringly. He got several mixed looks but their faces were getting color back in them. He knew they were still worried that was obvious he's had dreams about Vodelmort and has been able to sense him for years so his 'bad dreams' were easy to worry about.

A few of them nodded and left but Sirius, Remus and Ginny remained. Ginny may have been mad at him for his recent behavior but she did care about him still and what if she could find out what's been bothering him. Sirius was just doing his job as godfather which he tried to do when possible. Remus may have thought of himself as a monster but he knew what James would say to that and would be upset if he left Harry a boy who he did care for deeply when he might be able to help. A minute later after Ginny slid into the room with the two adults she sat on the bed and started rubbing circles around Harrys back trying to comfort him. She knew how much she cared for him and couldn't stand seeing him like this it worried her a lot more than most things did.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway adults a minute later with a bowl of water and rag her motherly instincts clearly kicked in when they woke him up. She started placing diagnostic spells on him and found that his temperature was up slightly and his heartbeat was slightly higher than normal but he was fine otherwise. She placed the rag in the water and rung it out before placing it on his head. It was cool and felt amazing he knew they were going to ask him ask bout his dream but for the time being he decided to enjoy how the cool rag felt on his head. He could tell Ginny would be a great mother one day as well she didn't miss as beat comforting him, telling him everything was fine, taking the rag and cooling it again she was amazing at everything she did. He had a feeling that it was natural too.

After a few minutes of unneeded medical treatment, coddling, and reassuring him that he would be fine the question came up. Sirius was the one to ask it since harry has told him in the past about his other dreams and when he scar would hurt. "Harry what were you dreaming about," he asked soft and gentle.

Harry knew that if he said that he was reliving being beaten by the Dursleys something bad might happen. So he stretched the truth and decided to talk about the dream he's had several times during the summer. He responded with, "Well I dreamt about a long dark hallway with a door at the end I kept trying to reach it but I couldn't. After a long time it felt like I reached the door I opened it and I was back in the graveyard all over again." He was sure that they wouldn't question the dream he's had both dreams several times during the summer making then mix wasn't too weird he thought.

The adults had worried expressions on their faces and he couldn't understand why. He looked at Ginny her expression didn't look worried but upset and sorry. He knew he shouldn't think about it too much he because he probably wouldn't get an answer from them. After a minute of silence Mrs. Weasley spoke up and told everyone him to lay down and get some more rest and he should be fine in little bit. As they all got up to leave he asked Remus if he could talk to him he said, "Certainly." So he moved out of the doorway and let everyone leave. Ginny stayed back another minute and made sure he had a cold water bowl and placed the rag on his head after checking his blankets and kissing his forehead. Remus had a knowing smile since he saw that same look during his sixth and seventh year that he always wore when James or Lily were trying to hide their crush on each other. Once she left he closed the door and sat on the bed opposite to Harry.

Harry really wanted to ask his opinion on if he should tell Ginny about the Dursleys or not. He didn't want to cause her to act differently because of it or do something rash either. He knew he could trust Remus to be quiet about it he wasn't Sirius who was a protective and knowing drama queen. Remus was reserved when he should be but could go from zero to one hundred like flipping a switch. He wouldn't tell anyone about what happened to Harry without permission and wouldn't do anything without thinking it through.

"So Harry what did you what do you want to talk to me about," Remus said in a calm tone.

Harry didn't want to come off as worried or scared he mustered up as much of his Gryffindor courage as he could and said, "Well I wanted your opinion on something."

"And what is that," Remus asked. Harry could sense a slight change in his voice something like excitement.

"It's about Ginny," he wasn't afraid to admit that she was his best friend after all and everyone knew so when she was a subject of conversation that Harry brought up no knew was surprised.

Remus took a minute to think before answering, "Oh, well continue on."

"You know what it told you when you picked me up at the Leaky Cauldron a few days ago? Well I want to know your opinion on I)f I should tell Ginny or not..." He wasn't sure how he'd react to this so he continued and stated the position he was in, "... she means a lot to me and yesterday she pulled me aside and told me that I had three options one I stop sulking around, two I tell her what was wrong, or three I don't tell her and stop speaking to her. I found a few problems with these options though. If I tell her which I think she deserves I could lose her or she might change she isn't afraid of me when I'm in a bad mood like most people and that's one thing that made me like her so much. She's always able to help me see when I'm being irrational or stupid about something and I don't want her to stop that if I tell her. I'm also mot sure if I'm ready to tell her it was difficult to tell and I knew you wouldn't be rash and wouldn't tell anyone. With her she can be a bit of a hothead and might act out of me anger like Sirius. So I'm not sure if I should tell her or not but I know I can't tell her and I know I'll sulk either way. So I'm asking you what should I do?"

Remus was really touched by his words, he didn't know why he had opened up to him to start with and thought he couldn't hold it in anymore. He knew how much he cared about Ginny and how badly he would hurt if he lost her. The choice was obvious so he shared it with Harry, "Honestly I think you should tell her. I can see how much you care about her I can hear it in your voice when you speak about her. In my opinion the choice it's obvious you should tell her it's you can't tell her all at once explain that to her tell her that you want to tell her but you're not ready to. Don't lie to her and say nothing is wrong but don't tell her that you don't want to talk about it either because you do. She cares about you just like you care about her. Don't ruin what you have with her. I know you want more than a friendship with her, you care about her and like her a lot. I can see it because your father had the same look and passion when he talked about your mother."

"I do not like her like that! Okay I do like how she smells like roses and how her hair is a fiery red and orange and how her smile reaches her eyes and how her dark chocolate brown eyes have socks of copper in the middle and the way she's talks about things she cares about with such passion but I do not like her," Harry said, lying very unconvincingly he knew he liked her like that but want going to admit it even if he was speaking to Remus.

"Okay whatever you say kid. Just follow my advice and tell her what you can right now at least," Remus said clearly not convinced with Harrys explanation on how he doesn't like Ginny. The one thing they didn't know was that Ginny was using an extendable ear to listen in on their conversation.

Down the hall Ginny was shocked. Almost everyone in the house knew about the hero crush she had on Harry when she was a little girl. The only thing is as she became friends with Harry she began to develop an actual crush on him. She was so intrigued by him as a young kid when they met she was incredibly shy around him and would go red and become speechless which was weird for her. She would also have stupid accidents like placing her elbow in the butter dish which he was the only one who noticed but he never said anything thankfully. Her childhood crush became real as she saw that he was real and was kind, caring and brave quite noble as well which annoyed her. She realized she was like anyone else he had his flaws and they made him better. Now the only person who knew for sure that she still had a crush on him was Hermione which she was very close to as well.

She wasn't sure what to do she knew that he liked her he could hear that as he spoke and how Remus doubted him when he denied it. She also knew there was something that Harry cared about her and couldn't lose her - like that would ever happen - as well as he wanted to talk about what she said last night. She considered telling Hermione about this but thought better of it he wouldn't appreciate that. She heard Remus say goodbye and pulled the extendable ear back. She was excited by the news she heard she never expected Harry to ask for advice or hear about how Harry liking her was obvious.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry laid in bed for a hour before he decided he had to start moving again. He was to anxious about what Remus had said he knew that he was right but he couldn't help but be nervous. He crawled out of bed and changed his shirt to a baggy t-shirt and left the room. The hall was empty and it was really quiet. He thought they might still be doing work but couldn't hear anything. He went down the several flights of stairs until he was at the door to the kitchen. He slowly walked in and no one was there either he was beginning to get confused it wasn't that late and no one said that they would be leaving. He decided that he would just make a cup of tea and find something to snack on.

After he finished his tea and his snack he cleaned up grabbed a Butterbeer and went upstairs to find the others. He checked every room on the first two floors he didn't see anyone not even Kreacher he was beginning to worry. He went to the third landing and yelled for Sirius knowing if he heard him he'd come. No one came this was peculiar he knew the place was large but the place was quite packed he should've came across someone by now. He was now searching frantically he checked his room Fred and George's, every spare room Ginny's room Remus' room as well. He didn't go in Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's room but knocked loudly he was surprised with all the noise he made that Mrs. Blacks portrait didn't wake up. He checked every room and only came across Buckbeak. There was only one left and didn't know why everyone was in it.

He came to Sirius' room and knocked three times...no answer, he knocked three more times, again no answer. He decided to just open the door if they weren't going to answer. He twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, they had set up a large table it could easily hold thirty to forty people. Everyone was sitting and speaking in hushed tones clearly not noticing him. He looked around the room and saw that it was filled with muggle posters and decked out in Gryffindor colors. It had one wizarding picture of a group of teenagers he then recognized them to be the Marauders. All of them were smiling and looked happy together. Harry realized that that's how it should be all the Marauders happy and alive and friends. He muttered, "Damn traitor," As he thought about what Peter took from all of them.

Harry then decided that he must make his presence known. He coughed loudly, a few of them looked up and beckoned him over. He then realized Dumbledore was there as well this was the first time he had seen him since the end of school. He walked over and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill and Charlie, he also saw Tonks, Mad-eye, and Kingsley. As well as Remus and Sirius who were still talking with Professor McGonagall, other people were there that he either didn't know or couldn't place a name. He sat down in an empty seat on bills left and was on Dumbledore's direct right. He was wondering where the rest of the Weasley kids were as well as Hermione. He thought he must've missed a room while searching for them.

Everyone continued speaking amongst themselves so he leaned in and whispered to Bill, "Hey why are you guys meeting up here and where are your siblings and Hermione?"

"Well we decided to meet up here because during the next few meetings there will be new members and I think they're in the attic looking for books Sirius wanted them to bring down," he responded with confidence.

All Harry could say was, "Oh, alright then." Harry decided he would just sit there for the time being, considering he wasn't apart of the Order and didn't want to be kicked out. A few more minutes later Dumbledore spoke up and drew everyone's attention to Harry, who was sitting there with his head propped up on his hand.

Everyone looked at him some clearly didn't see him there. Some had questioning looks but Dumbledore looked calm and was about to speak again.

"Well as you now have noticed we have a guest here this evening. I'm sure you all know Harry or at least the story of the boy-who-lived. Harry isn't sure why he's allowed to join us for this meeting but he has been given information about what we have been doing and I want his input on some subjects that may come up. Now we have talked in whispers for the past twenty minutes I'll ask you all aloud, what should we do with harry? I know he will be useful in the war effort if it comes to that but for now what should we do with him? I want everyone including Harry to give me their input on the matter should we hide him keep in updated and allow him to join the Order secretly now in turn speak your opinions with the group," Dumbledore said in his usual calm voice.

Harry was shocked he of course wanted to be a part of the effort against Voldemort but he hadn't expected Dumbledore to let him in a meeting determining his place or not. He listened to the men and women speak several of the members believed he should not be allowed to join considering his age but should be given the correct information about what is happening. Mrs. Weasley was completely against the whole idea believing he shouldn't have any more burdens added on to his already heavy load. He was soon supposed to speak only Charlie who was on bills right and bill would speak before it was his turn.

Bill stated, "Harry may be young but from what I've heard and seen this 'child' (as some of you put it) do he should be allowed to join and d fight. He's one of the few who have fought He-who-must-not-be-named and lived and he's done it more than once. He has survived a meeting with him more than once if my count is correct he's faced him four times. That's more than his parents and they were some of the Order's best when they joined. We all know he is a powerful wizard and if my sister is correct he'd be even more powerful if he didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself or anger Ron and Hermione. From what I've heard he was never encouraged to do good in muggle school because of his aunt and uncle didn't like him being better than his cousin. You can feel the power harry has I can feel it rolling off him right now..." Harry looked at bill when he said this as his face turned from delight to confusion at these words. Bill clearly didn't notice as he continued, "...With training in combat as well as his school work he could be one of our best assets and best chances if war does break out. He just needs to try and forget what others say about it. He deserves a chance at least." As bill finished Harry looked surprised and quite happy if he did think about it was true he didn't try much in class because his friend were always mad at him when he did better than them. When Dumbledore asked him his opinion he was ready to speak now.

Harry spoke with confidence, "I know many of you don't want me here you say I'm too young and that I'm a child. Yes I'm young but this isn't a war against just you guys. This war is against us all it effects all of us. I've lost my parents to the previous war I lost someone who I may not have known well but I did know he was a great man. I've lost a lot more than just that I've lost a chance to grow up with a family I grew up without being told once that I was loved or cared about. Voldemort..." He noticed several of them gave slight gasp or shudder hearing the name "... took a lot from me and I'm not going to stand by and let him do the same to more innocent children and family's. Bill and a few of you say that I'm a powerful wizard maybe you're right I'm not sure. I know bill was right about me not putting much effort into school work because Ron and Hermione got upset when I out do them, but if I lose few friends during the effort to become about help to this cause it'll be worth it. If you don't want me on the order that's fine I will find another way to help without any of you."

Several people were shocked by his words they rolled off his tongue with such a passion and power. Most in the room didn't know of his hardships or how any of this really affected him, but it was clear that he'd help either way. They now looked to Dumbledore for the final decision.

"Well, I for one do believe harry when he says he will do something regardless if we allow him to join the Order or not. I also believe that Bill is quite right Harry does have the potential to be a very powerful wizard. Like most his power comes out when he is in an emotional state. I will have a select group of order members including myself and personal friends and acquaintances of mine help train Harry as long as he would like to. Now he will not be a known order member we will not spread it around and he will not join in on many meetings I'll have a select few keep him informed. Now harry I must ask uiu if we do this if we train you asked allow you to join you may not tell anyone. I know you are close friends with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione but I advise to even keep this a secret from them..." Harry looked at Dumbledore surprised that he was actually allowing this to happened but nodded in agreement. "...Good now we have discussed everything that I called this meeting for you are dismissed. Sirius, Remus, Bill and Minerva please stay behind as well as Harry.

They waited at the table as the others left the room. Harry could hear noises from the attic, he had a feeling they were trying to listen through the floor. He pointed this out to Dumbledore and he silently casted a privacy charm. When they were all settled around the table Dumbledore spoke, "I asked you to stay back because I wanted you to help teach harry personally in one-on-one lessons. Sirius I want you to work with him on charms I'll find a way to get you two together to work. Remus, I need you to help him work on his dueling he is skilled but he's predictable I've noticed, work with him on that. Bill I know you have very little spare time but please use your skills as a curse breaker to help him with wards and other tricks you may know. Professor McGonagall, I'm asking you to give harry extra lessons in transfiguration and id like harry as well as Sirius to help harry in becoming an animagus. Harry you and I will also work on your transfiguration as well as other things such as dueling, charms, and potions. Now I must make my own leave I'll let you discuss with harry his training with you as long as you consent to help him." With this they all agreed to help him then he rose out of his seat and left.

For several minutes harry spoke to each of them, Sirius was more than just excited that he was allowed to teach harry and do something useful. He said he'd start working with him before he left for school since the house had several protection charms that block the trace. Professor McGonagall said she'd have several things ready for him when she stopped by next and that she'd meet with him once or twice a week and she would help him with his homework as well. Remus said they could start the next time he was here and that he knew that he could get him to be less predictable with practice. Bill said that he really didn't know what he could teach him since he didn't learn arithmacy or some other subjects but would get him books that he'd could begin to work with.

He decided to talk to Professor McGonagall and Sirius about the animagus training after Remus and bill left since he was quite excited about it. Sirius and Harry left the room last and headed down the many flights of stairs to the kitchen. All the Wesley's except Percy were in the kitchen as well as Remus and Tonks. He smiled when he walked in the room he had a feeling it was oversized because he was really excited about his new training. He noticed Ginny gave him a smile and blushed slightly he began to wonder about that that reminded him that he needed to talk to her and decided to do it before they went to bed.

As harry sat down Ginny kept glancing at him before turning away blushing, it reminded him of how she acted when they first met. She looked at him again and asked, "So Harry how are you feeling any better than earlier?"

"Yes, actually I am thank you for taking care of me both of you," he said addressing the last part to Mrs. Weasley as well.

Mrs. Weasley responded, "Well of course dear. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ginny simply nodded and kept smiling at him. This was confusing harry she was just yelling at him last night about making a decision whether or not he wanted to lose her and now she wouldn't stop smiling at him. He figured he'd just go with it, her smiling was better than her yelling at him. Dinner was pleasant everyone enjoyed Mrs. Wesley's cooking and they had great conversations. Tonks entertained them all by changing her appearance. Remus and Sirius were discussing the full moon coming and apparently Sirius was trying to persuade him to let him pay for the wolfsbane potion. After a few minutes he reluctantly agreed as long as Sirius would spend it with him. The twins were talking to harry still trying to figure out why he left Privet Drive. Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual and Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry. This was really concerning harry now they've been close friends for 3 years now and she hasn't been like this since they started talking all those years ago. He wouldn't mind if she was speaking to him but she was just staring like she used to and turning red when he caught her at it.

He finished his meal and went upstairs to Sirius' library. It wasn't like him to read for fun but he was interested in his upcoming training and thought he could have a head start. Soon after he began reading a book titled 'Secrets of the Animagus Transformation' he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it to find Ginny with two Butterbeers in her hand.

"Hey I saw you leave the table and wasn't sure where you went off to but would you like some company," Ginny asked hesitantly. Harry wasn't sure why she was acting like this something was wrong he knew that much but he didn't know what. Ginny wasn't the person to act cautiously around him and he was not enjoying this behavior.

Harry knew je couldn't say no to her she was Ginny and he loved her. So he responded, "Of course you can but I have to ask why are you acting like this? You have never acted like you were stepping around eggshells with me before and you haven't stared at me like I was your celebrity crush in years. What's got you acting like this?"

"Well, I'm not really sure I'm just anxious about our conversation from last night. I kind of feel bad about yelling at you like maybe I didn't consider that it could be something you're not so comfortable talking about, "Ginny said

"Alright, come on in and about yelling at me you had a point I shouldn't be sulking around and brooding. Ginny, I trust you and you've earned the right to know what's been bothering me other than the thing with Voldemort. I'll tell you what I can but I can't explain everything I just can't do it I'm not comfortable enough to do so. So if you want to know I'll tell you, but first I want to ask you something, " Harry stopped talking and brought her to the couch and sat down she nodded and he continued, "Okay first I asked Remus what I should do about you're preposition last night and we spoke for a while, he explained what I should do and made something else quite obvious but I denied it. Okay here it goes, I want to know will you be my girlfriend?"

Even though she heard their conversation earlier she was still shocked to hear him actually ask her to be his. She couldn't speak and he must've noticed because he cocked his eyebrows. She didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of, she leaned over and kissed him. He didn't know how long they were like that it could've been seconds, or minutes, or even years. The one thing he knew was that he didn't want it to stop. Once they pulled apart they were both red and both smiling.

"Well...I'll take that as a yes I assume," Harry said still amazed by what just occurred.

"Of course it's a yes. All you had to do is ask," Ginny said beaming at her boyfriend.


	5. Upsetting news (not a chapter)

Dear readers,

Hello it's the author of this story and I'm sorry to say that I have missed two update days and I'm sorry about. As of now what I've been writing on which is a Samsung tablet is currently not working and hasn't for weeks now. I've called Samsung to see if they could help and I sent it in they could not fix it without spending more than it cost. So as of now I have no way of writing my stories other than my iPod which I might use but I am trying to get a laptop to use instead. I'm sorry for this inconvenience, if everything goes well I'll have an update soon and I'll have at least two new stories for readers by Christmas. Thank you for being patient and loyal readers.

\- JJ


	6. Im back notice

Hello readers of this story for a long time I've been gone and haven't updated. I'd like to start updating again and hopefully I will I've had several story ideas. My two current stories which this notice will be posted on are currently on hiatus, I will be reviewing them possibly editing or restarting them. I also have a few stories which I think I may start posting chapters to as well. Hopefully with this notice all previous readers will start to check on this story more often and more will possibly come and read them as well. If you have any questions either about the story/anything you commented in the comment section, myself, or anything you're curious about please PM me and I'll try to get back to you.

-sincerely JJ


	7. Notice please read and give feedback

Hello this is an update on this story so please read

For current, old, or new readers this is just a heads up to say that I have begun to revise the original chapters and have started to write the next chapter of this story. Saying that, after I finish revising and update the latest chapter I will be deleting this chapter along with the previous one. Also if you have read this story or are reading it please let me know of any errors in my spelling, grammar, or anything regarding the plot that doesn't make sense. The more people that speak up the easier it will be to revise. I'd like to make a good story that makes sense so if you see anything please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. Finally if you have any ideas at all that you'd like to suggest please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

-thank you JJ


End file.
